In virtually every kitchen and similar facility in which a recessed sink or other similar facility is situated, the facility includes a countertop of some sort providing a flat working surface usually encircling and extending in either or both directions from the recessed sink. While the fabrication of countertop and sink combinations has varied substantially through the years, in general all provide a flat planar surface having a sink opening defined therein. A recessed sink often having a plurality of individual bowl portions or the like is secured to the countertop and extends beneath the sink opening. Various types of mechanical attachment mechanisms are used to secure the sink and countertop in a tight liquid seal attachment intended to simultaneously provide an attractive outer appearance.
Because of the wide differences in customer needs and customer preferences, practitioners in the art have provided many types and colors of sink and countertop materials as preferences and styles have changed. Colors alone have provided a substantial variation and numbers of combinations as countertops and sinks have transitioned from the common white or off-white utilitarian items to items having colors which provide fashion accents and eye appeal within the kitchen. The style of such facilities has also changed considerably through the years as designers attempt to brighten and lighten kitchens to provide an enjoyable work environment for the user. A number of advanced materials have also been provided which has further increased the available options to the consumers. For example, countertops are now available having been formed of high strength marbleized or epoxy type materials as well as ceramic materials or the like leading to one piece molded style countertops having a minimum of visible seams or other discontinuities.
This substantial variety of sinks and countertops available to the consumers leads to a great number of combinations available and while providing flexibility and excitement to the user greatly complicates the selection process. Dealers in such products in attempting to service consumers often select several combinations and provide kitchen mock-ups or showrooms which permit the consumer to directly view a full size example of the selected combinations. The problem, however, is that as a practical matter, the dealer cannot afford to install examples of the many combinations of product and color and style from which the consumer may select. Faced with the need to interest and please consumers together with the limitations of space for providing full size displays of such products, dealers have resorted to various sales brochures and photograph collections to be used in combination with selected full size showroom combinations.
While such photo combinations and brochures assist the consumer, the fact remains that a great number of consumers are not comfortable selecting a large size important item such as a counter and sink combination using a picture or brochure. This simple fact is the consumer has a need or at least desire in most instances to view a full size article prior to making the product choice. Thus, a dilemma arises in that purchasers find themselves traveling from store to store hoping to view the combination or combinations in which they are interested while retailers having limited showroom space are forced to watch potential customers leave their facility and travel to a competitor's facility to view the final product.
There remains, therefore, a need in the art for a simple, effective and economically practical system for permitting the dealer of countertop and sink products to permit potential customers to view a realistic example of the combination which interests them without the need of impractical expensive showroom facilities.